


I Can’t Make You Love Me (If You Don’t)

by Black_Pannther



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Pannther/pseuds/Black_Pannther
Summary: Some times a break up is hard to accept; especially if the person you are in a relationship is your very first and you have been in that relationship for a very long time and then out of the blue, he wants to break up with you because he has found somebody else. Jared Padalecki is heartbroken when that same exact thing happens to him and then he meets his new neighbor Jensen Ackles. Can Jensen help Jared get over the love of his life? Can he prove to him that he is worth loving? Will Jared move on from his first heartbreak so that he can open himself up to love somebody else? Somebody more worthy of his love? Read and find out and let me know what you think.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wrote this story way before George Michael passed away. I'm not or wasn't a George Michael hater; I just needed a villain and thought why not so if you are or were a George Michael fan, please don't be offended with this story. It was all about finding the right villain.

“Please Tom. Please don’t leave me.” Cried Jared as he clung to his partner’s ankle. 

Tom reached down to pull up the distraught man. “Jared, stop it. You’re making a spectacle of yourself.”

“I don’t care.” wailed Jared. “I don’t care what other people think. Just stay with me, I’ll do better. I promise. I’ll improve. Just tell me what you want me to do and I’ll do it.”

Tom looked at Jared sympathetically, turning his head briefly towards his new lover. “Will you excuse us a minute George?”

George only nodded his head in response.

Once outside the party, Jared turned his jealous eyes on Tom. “Who’s that?”

Tom took a deep breath, searching for a way to break this delicately to the fragile man. “His name is George Michael. We have been dating for three months.”

Jared stared at him in incredulously, accusation weighting heavily on his heart. “But you were with me.”

“Yeah, I know.” Tom agreed nonplussed. “But you and I have been fighting on a nightly basis. It can’t go on like this any longer.”

Jared’s eyes welled up with tears once again. “But…. But…. I thought you loved me.”

Tom placed his hand on the tall man’s shoulder. “I do love you but I’m not in love with you. There’s a big difference.”

Before Jared could respond. “Look. The constant fighting between us is not healthy for either one of us. I’m not happy and I know you’re not happy. Hell, we can’t even be in the same room with each other without fighting. Is this really the way you want to live?”

“But I can change.” Jared begged promises cascading from his lips in a single breath. “I’ll do better. Things will be better between us from now on.”

Tom shook his head sadly. “You think this is all your fault when it’s not. It’s nobody’s fault. We’ve just grown apart.” Then he cupped Jared’s face lovingly in his hands. “You have to move on with your life. You are very attractive and you can find someone who’ll give you the kind of love that I can’t.”

Jared’s arms flung around Tom’s neck, clinging for dear life. “PLEASE….. PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME. I…. I CAN’T LIVE WITHOUT YOU. PLEASE COME HOME WITH ME. PLEASE.”

Tom grabbed the taller man by his wrists extracting himself from Jared’s firm, unwanted embrace. “JARED. CUT IT OUT. IT IS OVER. I TRIED TO BE CIVIL BUT YOU ARE BEING CLINGY AND DESPERATE. I’LL BE OVER TO PICK UP MY THINGS LATER TODAY.”

Then Tom started making his way towards the door. “PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME. I’M BEGGING YOU.” Jared called after Tom’s retreating back.

Tom spun around on his heels, his voice almost pleading. “JARED. GO HOME.” 

Once inside the building, Tom decided seek help from a couple of the bouncers. “Look, if that man that you just saw comes in again, kick him out. It’s for his own good.”

“Sure enough Mr. Welling.” Responded one of the bouncers ending it with a brief nod.

Just as Tom had predicted, Jared charged right back into the building. “TOM PLEASE.”

One of the bouncers blocked Jared from further entering the building. “Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

Jared ignored the bouncer, un intimidated by his muscular built If the bouncer were to beat him to a pulp, he wouldn‘t have cared because without his one true love, life wasn‘t worth living.. “TOM. I LOVE YOU. I STILL DO. DON’T LEAVE ME.”

The bouncers grabbed Jared’s arm ignoring the young man‘s struggle against his strong grip. “Sir, please. You have to leave.” Then both bouncers pulled struggling Jared through the door and out onto the sidewalk. For a man so scrawny, he had unusual strength.

“Why don’t you go inside, Jake.” Instructed one of the bouncers to the other; Jared assumed he was the leader. The main bouncer in charge. “I’m going to stay and talk to this young man.”

“Sure enough Bill.” Responded Jake, tilting his head in a quick affirmative nod. “If you need me, just holler.” And with that, Jake disappeared back inside the building.

“Come on kid, let’s you and I have a seat against this building.” Offered Bill his voice soft with compassion.

Jared complied wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his blue flannel shirt..

“Now why do you want to be with a man who doesn’t love you back?” Asked Bill his soft brown eyes not leaving Jared‘s grief stricken face.

Jared turned his teary eyes towards Bill. “Because I love him. He was my first in every way.”

“You mean you were a virgin when you met him?” Asked Bill in disbelief.

“Yeah.” Responded Jared. “I never even been in a relationship with a man or a woman before in my life.”

“Wow.” Whistled Bill; still quite baffled that this attractive man had remained a virgin for so long until Tom came along. “That’s harsh. I can see why you’re hurting.”

“When we first had sex.” Jared continued ignoring the amazement that tinged this man’s voice. “I was under the impression that we were going to be together forever. I really love him.”

Bill hummed in thought. “Look, you’re a really nice looking kid and I can tell that you have a lot of love to give. Any man would be lucky to have you. You can do a lot better than Tom. He’s already moved on. I think it’s about time you do the same. What do ya say kid?”

Jared started to cry once more. “But I don’t know how to move on without him.”

Bill swung an arm around the taller man’s shoulders and pulled him close into a one armed hug. “Sure ya can kid. It takes time but you will so why don’t you go home and get some rest. Things will start to look up again, I promise but if you go back inside that building then my friend and I will have to toss you out and I really don’t wanna do that. Especially when I see you’ve been hurt enough. Okay?”

Wiping his eyes once more and this time with his loosely rolled fist, Jared nodded as they both stood up.

Bill was dusting off the side of his legs, not like he had any dirt to dust off. It was purely out of habit and he spread his arms open wide. “Now come here. You seem like you need one.”

Jared leaned into the muscular man’s embrace. 

Rubbing the taller man’s back, Bill murmured in his ear. “It’s gonna be okay. You know that right?”

Jared gave an absent minded nod before gingerly pulling away. 

As Jared walked away from the building, Bill called out to his retreating back. “YOU TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF AND IF YOU NEED SOMEONE TO TALK TO JUST ASK FOR ME, BILL THE BOUNCER.”

Jared turned around briefly, gave a slight nod and waved.

“So did you get rid of him?” Asked Tom as soon as Bill the bouncer entered the building.

“Yeah.” Responded Bill shaking his head sadly. “Poor kid. He’s so heartbroken.”

“I know.” Admitted Tom guiltily. “But it’s for the best. Thanks.”

“No problem man.” Said Bill as he decided to take his position at the other side of the room making sure the party guests behaved themselves.

“What was that about?” Asked George as he slipped an arm around Tom’s waist.

“Just my ex boyfriend.” Tom admitted. “He just can’t except the fact that it’s over between us.”

“He’ll come around.” Said George as if he could see the damn future and he gave his lover a peck on the cheek.

“Dance?” Asked Tom wanting to forget the drama he was forced to endure.

“Don’t mind if I do.’ Answered George as he moved his hand from his partner’s waist and placed it on his shoulder while the other hand joined Tom’s and they began to sway back and forth to some song by Jewel.

A knock sounded at the door while Jared had his face buried deep into his pillow crying out his sorrow profusely, a snort catching on every third hiccup of his sobs. 

Slowly Jared pushed himself up, shuffling like an old man to the door. He looked out of the peephole hoping that it was Tom and disappointed when he saw a man with short, dirty blond hair and a few freckles that peppered his nose and cheeks. He quickly wiped his eyes immediately before opening for this handsome stranger.

“Yes.” Responded Jared, his voice came out strangled.

“Hi. My name is Jensen Ackles and I just moved into the neighborhood and I’d like to know if there are any stores close by so I can fill my refrigerator?”

“Yeah.” Jared sniffled. “Yeah, just a half mile up the road. Just keep right and you’ll see an IGA. Can’t miss it.” 

He was about to close the door so he can resume his never ending crying when Jensen stopped him. “Are you alright? Did I come at a bad time?”

“No.” Jared lied, a half hiccup and half snort deceiving his unconvincing lie. “No. Every thing’s fine.”

“It’s just that your eyes look kind of puffy.” Jensen being ever so observant pushed. “Like you’ve been crying real hard.”

“It’s…. nothing really.” Jared attempted to lie again before he relented. “You see, it’s my boyfriend. He just dumped me is all.”

Jensen stared at him sympathetically. “Mind if I come in?”

“Don’t you have to go grocery shopping?” Jared asked, trying to get rid of his nosey new neighbor. He wasn‘t really up for entertaining guests right now..

“It can wait.” Shrugged Jensen not ready to leave this poor grieving man alone. “I just thought you could use someone to talk to and I’m a great listener.

Jared stepped away from the door allowing the shorter man to enter and instantly wondering if he made a mistake letting this new stranger into his home and into his problems. It wasn’t like he could help him get Tom back.

“Nice place. You decorate it yourself?” Jensen’s eyes scanned the living room of Jared’s home with admiration.

“Yeah.” Responded Jared, another sniffle followed by a quiet hiccup. “You want some coffee?”

“That’ll be great. Thanks.” Answered Jensen as he continued to look around, eyes resting on all the classic paintings on the wall. “So who picked out these paintings?”

“I did.” Called Jared from the kitchen. “Do you take cream and sugar in yours?”

“Black.” Answered Jensen. “So what’s with the pictures of melted clocks?”

Jared walked back into the living room with two steaming hot mugs of coffee, handing one to Jensen, “Oh. Those are just cheap copies of the work from Salvador Dali The original is at a museum somewhere. He‘s my favorite surrealistic artist. He painted those pictures from his dreams.” 

Jensen reached out and took one of the mugs from Jared’s offering hand and took a peck of the steaming hot black liquid. “This is really good coffee. What about that painting over there of that scenery?”

Jared sat on the other end of the couch. “That’s by Thomas Kincaid. Another favorite artist of mine. The original is in a museum.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You know you could sit a little closer.” Jensen offered, a soft smile gracing his full lips. “I don’t bite.”

Jared gave a slight chuckle but Jensen could hear the pain in his voice. “So tell me about this boyfriend of yours. Why’d he dump you?”

Jared placed his coffee mug gingerly on the table and looked down. His mallet sized hands clasped together, a nervous habit he picked up years ago when he would always face an inquisition from Tom before the tears started. “He says that we fight all the time. He loves me but he’s not in love with me. I told him I can change. That I’ll do better but he doesn’t want me anymore.” Then his betraying eyes welled up with tears once more.

Jensen scooted closer to the taller man and placed his hand delicately on his knee. When Jared didn’t move, he gently slid his thumb back and forth over the denim. “I can see that you love him very much but when you love someone, you can’t make him love you back.”

Jared looked up at the shorter man, lips quivering. “But…. But he was my first in every way. I just don’t know how I can go on without him.”

Jensen looked softly into the taller man’s eyes. “I know you feel that way now but it will all get better, you’ll see. He’s not the only man out there.”

Jared averted his eyes down at his hands that remained folded on his knees and the tears began to fall freely. He didn’t care if the new neighbor saw him cry or not. If Jensen felt uncomfortable with seeing another man cry then he could always leave. He didn‘t need him or anybody else anyway, he only needed Tom. “But I want him back so bad. I can change, I know I can.”

Jensen sighed empathetically before gathering the younger man into his arms. Okay so seeing him cry didn’t make him uncomfortable. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered but Tom. “Shhh. It’s gonna be okay. You’ll see. I just met you but I can tell what a special person you are. You have a lot of love to give and any man would be lucky to get that love from you.”

“But I don’t want any man.” Jared cried without shame on his shoulder, surprised that Jensen stayed to comfort him. “I want Tom.”

“I know. I know.” Jensen crooned in his ear. “But you can’t force him to want you back.”

Jared just continued to sob profusely into the other man’s unyielding arms for five minutes before pulling back wiping his eyes. “I’m sorry for getting all weepy on you. I just met you and you must think I’m a real basket case huh?”

Jensen shook his head sadly. “Naw, I clearly see that you’re in pain. You just needed to let it out. There’s no shame in that.”

Jared gave a half sniffle and a half chuckle. “Yeah. It seems like that’s all I’ve been doing is letting it out. Tom would get mad every time I cried and he would storm out the door.”

“Well, that’s not very nice.” Jensen commented.

“I’d cry every time we would have one of our arguments and he would leave.” Jared continued as if Jensen hadn‘t said anything at all.

Jensen stared at him in disbelief. “He wouldn’t hold you?”

“Not when I was crying.” Jared admitted, his head hung shamely . “Seems like in the end, all I ever did was end up crying. No wonder he found someone else.” Then Jared’s face lit up. “THAT’S IT.”

“What’s it?” Asked Jensen confused.

“MAYBE IF I QUIT ACTING LIKE A CRY BABY, HE’LL COME BACK TO ME.” Answered Jared excitedly. You could see the false hope etched in his features.

Jensen shook his head at the other man in sympathy. “You shouldn’t have to change who you are for anyone. If it were me, I’d take just you as you are. Tears and all.”

Jared stared at the other man, the bubble of hope he felt moments before, automatically busted before Jensen cleared his throat wanting to change the subject since it’s a little too early to start hitting on the man and that‘s what this was leading to. “You said that your boyfriend. Er, I mean ex boyfriend found somebody else. How long have they been dating?”

For a minute, Jensen thought the younger man wasn’t going to answer. “Three months ago when we were still together. He just told me about it this morning when he was breaking up with me so I went to the party he was attending and confronted him. I begged him to come back. I told him that I would change and I meant it. I don’t care if his new boyfriend was there or not. Then Tom had the bouncers to throw me out.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Breathed Jensen. “Please…. Go on.”

“His new boyfriend.” Jared continued. “Is non other than George Michael. I mean the man is famous. He can have any man that he wants. Why go after mine?”

Jensen put his arm around the other man’s shoulder. “I don’t know. Maybe they connected on some level.”

Jared started crying again. “I’ll never find that kind of love again. I’m not good enough for him. I’m not good enough for anyone.”

“Sure you are.” Jensen comforted. Pulling the other man into his arms once again. “You are a beautiful man and I bet you don’t even know that right?”

When Jared didn’t respond.

“Right?”

“I’m not beautiful” Jared sobbed. “I’m not anything.”

“Shhh.” Jensen crooned while rubbing the other man’s back. “From where I’m sitting, I say you are very beautiful and if you disagree with that, then you are saying that my eyes are bad. I’ve been to the eye doctor and he said that I have 20-20 vision so that would be an insult to me and my eye doctor if you think you are anything but beautiful.”

Jared chuckled sadly.

Jensen pulled back this time. “I still have to go grocery shopping. You wanna come along?”

“Naw.” Jared sniffled. “Tom’s gonna be here to pick up the rest of his things, I don’t want to miss him when he gets here.”

Jensen stood up. “Okay but I’m comin’ back to check up on you.”

Jared nodded then walked Jensen to the door before Jensen turned around. “Hey, I’d invite you over for dinner but I haven’t even got my dishes unpacked. You think that maybe I can come over and cook dinner here? I’ll bring the food. I’ll even clean the dishes.”

Although Jared wanted to decline the offer but considering Jensen’s dishes were still packed, he could at least help the man by allowing him to use his kitchen and his dishes. It’s what being a good neighbor is all about.

As soon as Jensen left, Jared retreated to his room to resume his pillow sobbing. A couple hours later, he heard the front door open. He didn’t give Jensen a key to the place so it could only be one person. TOM. Jared leaped from his bed running towards the living room.

“TOM. I KNEW YOU’D COME BA….” Then he stopped, panic rising in his heart as he saw his ex boyfriend’s new lover come in behind him.

“I just came for the rest of my stuff. George is here to help me.” Tom explained not even looking at Jared‘s pain stricken face.

“But I don’t want him here.” Jared‘s eyes became hard as they bore into Tom‘s new boyfriend.

“Don’t worry. We won’t be long.” Offered George brushing Jared off.

“But I don’t want you here.” Jared repeated as anger began to bubble leaving him with a bitter taste in his mouth.

Tom turned to face his new lover. “George. Could you uh, give us a few minutes.”

George put his arm around his new lover’s shoulder giving him a kiss on the lips. “Sure baby. Just holler when you need me.”

When George was out the door, Tom turned his attention towards the weeping taller man and rolled his eyes. “We’re not doing this again. You’re a grown man. You shouldn’t be crying like that.”

“Just tell me what I did wrong and I’ll change. I promise.” Jared sobbed, the tears coming in torrents.

“Look.” Tom bit unaffected by the uncontrollable sobbing of his ex boyfriend. “I already told you. It is nobody’s fault. These things happen. We grew apart.”

Jared was wiping his eyes as more tears began to flow, it was like trying to stop the waves from spilling upon the shore. “But I didn’t grow apart from you.”

“JARED. Tom yelled, anger coloring his voice cracking like a whip against Jared‘s already broken heart and shattering it into fragmented dust. “Man up. The neighbors can hear you. George can hear you.”

“I DON’T CARE.” Jared wailed unashamed.

“OKAY. FINE.” Tom yelled again, his voice volume matching Jared‘s. “IT IS LIKE THIS ALL THE TIME WITH YOU. YOU WANT TO KNOW THE REAL REASON I’M LEAVING YOU? IT’S BECAUSE OF THIS. ANYTIME WE HAVE AN ARGUMENT, YOU START CRYING. I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE. I FINALLY FOUND MYSELF A REAL MAN. IS THAT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?”

“I can change.” Jared , his sobbing ebbed down to mere whimpering.

“You won’t.” Came Tom’s short response.

“I won’t cry anymore.” Offered Jared. “I’ll man up.” Then he tried to prove himself to Tom by holding his breath trying to will his tears away.

Tom sighed followed by an eyeroll. “Jared. You just don’t get it. It’s too late. I am with somebody else now and I love him very much. You’ll just have to except the fact that I have moved on and get on with your own life.”

“I can’t.” Jared squeaked out helplessly.

Tom threw his hands in the air in exasperation. “YOU KNOW WHAT. I’LL JUST COME AND GET MY THINGS LATER WHEN YOU’RE NOT AROUND.”

Jared threw himself down on the floor grabbing Tom around the ankles. ’PLEASE…. PLEASE…. DON’T LEAVE ME. I’LL CHANGE. I PROMISE.”

Tom started to shake his ankle free. “GET OFF OF ME. IT IS OVER. GET THAT THROUGH YOUR FUCKING HEAD.”

Jensen pulled the Impala to a stop and immediately retrieved his two bags of groceries from the back seat stopping on the sidewalk in front of Jared’s house, standing next to George. 

“Hey.” Jensen nodded to the man waiting outside and extended his hand. “Jensen Ackles.”

“Nice to meet ya.” Said George, taking the other man’s hand. “I’m….”

“Yeah….” Jensen interrupted. “George Michael the famous singer. I know.”

“So you’re a fan?” Asked George.

“Only when you were in Wham!” Admitted Jensen.

“Well, everyone’s entitled to their own opinion.” George chuckled. 

Jensen looked towards the house from where the yelling is coming from. “What goin’ on in there?”

“Tom just came by to get the rest of his things and his ex boyfriend is being a drama queen about it.” Answered George. You could hear the annoyance in his voice.

“Shall we go in and make sure they don’t kill each other?” Jensen mused ignoring the annoyance in the other man‘s voice.

George gave another chuckle before they both went inside.

Jensen stared in horror as he saw his new friend on his hands and knees begging the other man to stay.

Tom looked over at his new lover. “GEORGE. I THINK IT WOULD BE BETTER IF WE CAME WHEN HE’S NOT HERE.”

“Look Tom.” Responded George. “You have to stand your ground. Kick the crying little bitch in the face, grab your shit and then leave. It’s as simple as that.”

Jensen slammed his bags down on the shelf behind him before running to the distraught man’s side. “If you so much as harm a hair on his head. I will break you in half. BOTH OF YOU.” Then he squatted on the floor next to the sobbing man, putting one arm around his shoulder and using the other to pry the man’s fingers from around Tom’s ankle. Before Jared could reach out again, Jensen grabbed him, holding him firmly against his chest.

“WHO ARE YOU TO COME IN HERE AND START THROWING ORDERS AROUND?” Yelled Tom staring daggers at Jensen.

“I’M SOMEONE WHO ACTUALLY GIVES A DAMN ABOUT THIS MAN’S FEELINGS.” Responded Jensen. Heat resonating in his voice. “AT LEAST I DIDN’T DUMP HIM AND THEN BRING IN MY NEW LOVER TO HELP ME GET MY THINGS.”

“THAT IS NONE OF YOUR DAMNED BUSINESS.” Tom hissed.

“WELL I’M MAKING IT MY BUSINESS.” Jensen threatened. “WHEN I SEE A MAN GETTING MISTREATED FROM HIS EX BOYFRIEND BY BRINGING IN HIS NEW LOVER AND RUBBING HIS NOSE IN THEIR RELATIONSHIP. I AM MAKING THAT MY BUSINESS.”

“I ONLY WANTED HIM TO REALIZE THAT IT IS OVER BETWEEN US.” Argued Tom. “THAT’S WHY I BROUGHT GEORGE HERE ALONG WITH ME. TO SHOW JARED THAT I HAVE MOVED ON.”

Jensen looked up at Tom while still holding a sobbing Jared. “YEAH, WELL YOU MADE YOURSELF PERFECTLY CLEAR NOW GET YOUR SHIT AND LEAVE.”

“Come on George.” Tom mumbled. Escorting the man to where he and Jared used to share a room.

After they were done, Tom was about to walk out the door when Jared lunged forward, causing Jensen to hold fast. “PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME TOM. I’LL CHANGE. I PROMISE. I’LL BE WHOEVER YOU WANT ME TO BE. JUST….. PLEASE DON’T GO.”

Tom was about to say something when Jensen gave him a warning glare.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the two men were out the door, Jared continued hoping his plea would reach Tom‘s ears. “I CAN CHANGE. I KNOW I CAN PLEAHEHESE.”

Jensen tightened his hold on the man. “Shhh. Jared. You shouldn’t have to change. You are fine just the way your are.”

“BUT I LOVE HIM.” Jared sobbed into the older man’s chest as he clung to his legs while curled into a ball on the floor. “OH GOD, I JUST WANNA DIIIIE.”

“No you don’t.” Comforted Jensen while kissing the top of the sobbing man’s head, his own eyes beginning to tear up. “You don’t want to die. He’s not worth it.”

Jensen felt the poor man’s body shaking violently against his. He decided to add rocking the poor man to his comfort, whispering soothing words into his hair.

Finally when Jared’s sobbing ebbed to mere hiccups, Jensen was able to pull back. “You alright?” He asked as he smoothed the man’s hair back out of his eyes.

Jared looked shamefully down. “I’m sorry. I just met you and already I am crying all over you.”

“It’s okay.” Jensen chuckled. “I needed a bath and my soaps and shampoos are also still packed.”

Jared started laughing. “Is there anything in your house unpacked?”

“Nope.” Jensen playfully bragged. “Not even the toilet paper.”

Jared rewarded him with more laughter followed by Jensen’s.

“I hope you don’t have to take a shit anytime soon.” Jared joked.

“Oh. I got that part covered.” Jensen joked back. “I’ll just have to use the packing tape from the boxes.”

By this time, Jared was holding his stomach from laughing so hard. “Or….Or….. You could use that brown paper sack that you have the food in.”

“I’ll have to take the food out first.” Laughed Jensen.

After both men had collected themselves from momentary hysteria, Jensen picked up the bags of food from the shelf. “I hope you like spaghetti.”

“Sounds great.” Responded Jared. “You need any help?”

“Sure.” Offered Jensen. “You know how to make Garlic bread?”

“The best in the nation.” Bragged Jared. 

“Well then, consider yourself hired.” Said Jensen as he set the water on the stove to boil.

When the food was done. Jensen had set the table while Jared was in the bathroom.   
When Jared entered the kitchen, he looked around in shock as he saw two candles placed on the table and the spaghetti and garlic breads on their plates along with a bottle of whine right in the middle. “Do you take wine with your dinner?”

“I…. I never had whine before.” Jared breathed, shock resonating in his voice.

“Well now is the time to try something new.” Jensen offered. “So may I pour you some?”

It took a minute for Jared to respond. “Yeah, sure.”

As they both sat down to dinner, they started going over their life’s history. Jared learned that Jensen was on the Varsity football team while Jared was the towel boy. They were both amazed that they went to the same College together as well as lived in the same neighborhood when they were children. Unaware that they also went to the same high school, Jensen started telling Jared of this guy that was in his class and when he had to read one of his stories in front of everyone, he threw up all over the floor and the teacher being a germ freak, started screaming and got in a cleaning crew to disinfect the whole place.

Jensen was laughing when Jared looked down shamefully. “That was you?”

Jared nodded slightly. The teacher had a rule that the class had to write a fictional story and read it in front of their peers once their stories were complete. Jared always had difficulty speaking in front of large groups. This was a side effect of that difficulty.

Jensen’s eyes were round with shock. “Dude. You were a legend. You know how many students thought that was awesome?”

“No.” Whispered Jared still embarrassed.

“Of course not because you ran out so fast. But when you were gone, the kids were saying how cool that was and every time someone had to read one of their fictional stories, they would always make themselves throw up just to freak the teacher out. You started a tradition my friend.”

“I did?” Asked Jared surprised.

“Yeah you did.” Admitted Jensen, his voice bathed in admiration. “And everyone respected you for it.”

Jared gave it some thought. “That’s why everyone was being so nice to me and quit shoving me in lockers.” 

“Yeah. I thought you knew that.” Said Jensen. Jared had always been the love of his life through high school and college but the taller man being so painfully shy, would always skitter away when Jensen got close to him. He always vowed that some day he would find the boy that stole his heart but that some day never came until now.

Jared shook his head. “No.”

Jensen chuckled. “Man, we grew up in the same neighborhood, went to the same schools including college but we never crossed each other’s paths so we’re not strangers after all.” He didn’t bring up the fact that he tried to talk to Jared but the poor man was so shy that he wouldn’t let him get near him. He also wanted to but didn’t bring up how he truly felt about him back then because he was afraid that would frighten him away.

Jared laughed as they both clinked their glasses.

Jensen got up and started gathering their dishes. “Well, I’m going to go ahead and start on the dishes like I promised.”

Jared stopped him by placing his hand gently on the other man’s. Don’t worry about doing them tonight. You can do them tomorrow instead.”

Jensen’s eyebrows quirked up.

Jared’s eyes lit up with horror as he realized what he just did. “OH MY GOD. I AM SO…. SO SORRY. I-I DIDN’T MEAN TO COME ON TO YOU LIKE THAT. SHIT. I’M USUALLY NOT LIKE THIS. YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME. IT MUST BE THE WINE….”

“It has to be.” Interrupted Jensen with a smirk on his face.

“YEAH.” Jared agreed. “LIKE I SAID. I NEVER HAD WINE BEFORE TONIGHT. IT WAS MY FIRST TIME I SWEAR.”

“Really….. Jared….. It’s okay. If you want me to stay the night, all you have to do is ask.” Jensen offered, hoping to lighten some of the load from Jared’s shoulders and elevate the poor man’s embarrassment.

Jared looked shyly at his feet. “Will you? Uh…. It’s my first time sleeping by myself here since Tom left and I really don’t want to be alone.”

Jensen reached out to place his fist under Jared’s chin raising his so they were making eye contact. “Sure. I’ll stay the night. You don’t have to give me a reason. Okay?”

Jared nodded. “Okay.”

“Good.” Responded Jensen putting their plates in the sink. “So you want me to sleep on the couch or….?”

“You could sleep with me in my bed. I’m not a bed hog or anything.” Jared offered. “I just don’t wanna be alone.”

“It’s okay Jared. You don’t have to explain anything to me. I don’t mind sleeping with you in your bed.”

“Great.” Smiled Jared. “And tomorrow I’ll teach you how to use the dishwasher.”

Jensen laughed. “YOU HAVE A DISHWASHER AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN SITTING ON THIS INFORMATION?”

Jared chuckled. “You never asked.” Then he took off to his room with Jensen chasing after him. “YOU SMARTASS.”

Jared’s only response was to laugh out loud as he bounced on his bed, his break up with Tom momentarily forgotten or just pushed in the back of his mind.

“Someone’s a little tipsy.” Sang Jensen as he bounced behind the other man. “Hey, you alright? You look like you’re gonna be sick.”

“No. it’s not that.” Jared sighed. “It’s just that I haven’t laughed like that in a long time. It just feels good is all.”

“Did Tom ever make you laugh?” Jensen asked.

“Yeah. In the beginning.” Answered Jared melancholy tinged his voice. “Then the arguments started and I always ended up crying. Every time I cried, he would get mad and take off. I knew he hated it but I couldn‘t stop myself. I just love him so much that anytime he would get angry with me, I‘d start crying. I guess I deserve to lose him I mean, who would want to be with a crybaby like me?”

Jensen started massaging the younger man’s shoulders. “I would. I would like to be with someone like you and I don’t think you’re a crybaby. I think you’re sensitive and I’d rather be with a guy who’s sensitive than a guy who’s an asshole.”

Jared turned around unconvinced. “Really?”

Jensen started tracing the younger man’s lips. “Yeah, really.” Then he leaned forward giving the younger man a chaste ghost of a kiss.”

Jared’s face froze in shock before his arms snaked out wrapping themselves around the older man’s shoulders.

Jensen wrapped his arms around the younger man’s waist pulling him into his heat. “I’m sorry. It was my fault.” 

But Jared ignored him. Jensen could feel the younger man breathing heavily in his ear. Tongue tracing the contours of his neck. “Whoa now Jared. Let’s take this slow.”

Jared jerked back, eyes filling with tears. “OH GOD. I’M SORRY. PLEASE. DON’T BE MAD. IT WON’T HAPPEN AGAIN.”

Jensen reached out to the younger man. Pulling him into his heat once again. “Shhh. It’s okay. It’s not that I’m not interested because I am. It’s just that we’ve both been drinking and I don’t want to take advantage of you. That’s all. I don’t want to do anything that you’d regret.”

“I’m sorry.” Jared quietly sobbed in his ear. 

“There’s no need to keep apologizing.” Jensen crooned. “I’m not going to be running to the nearest exit okay?”

“Okay.” Jared sniffled. “Okay.”

Jensen pulled back to look in the other man’s sorrowful eyes. “Good then let’s get some rest. You gonna sleep in that?”

“What?” Jared asked looking down at his clothes.

“Jeans and a T shirt.” Responded Jensen.

Jared removed his gray T shirt in one swooping motion. “I only wear my jeans to bed.

Jensen followed suit by removing his shirt as well. “Then I’ll just wear my jeans to bed as well.”

“Will you uh….?” Then Jared looked away.

“Will I what?” Jensen’s eyebrows quirked up in confusion

“Never mind.” Responded Jared embarrassed immediately looking away.

“Come one Jared. Will I what?” Jensen pushed trying to make contact with Jared’s averted eyes.

“Forget it. It was stupid. I don’t remember what I was going to ask anyway.” Jared lied.

Jensen shook his head. “I don’t buy it. You were going to ask me something. Don’t start hiding from me now. Come on. Will I what?”

Jared kept his eyes averted. “Will you hold me?”

Jensen’s smile broadened. “You’d don’t ever have to ask. Come on. Let’s lie down.”

Jared complied resting his head gently in Jensen’s arms.

Jensen was rubbing up and down Jared’s arm when he felt the younger man get hard against his thigh. He tried to ignore it until Jared started to hump his leg. “Uh. Jared?”

“Just rub me off. Please?” Jared breathed into the crook of the older man’s neck.

Jensen rolled his eyes trying to will his dick from responding. “I-I can’t. I don’t want to take advantage of you. You’re vulnerable and….”

“Please. Just rub me off.” Begged Jared. “I’m not asking for sex.”

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this to get me to stay.” Jensen desperately explained.

“I’m not. I just….” Jared’s voice broke.

Jensen grabbed Jared by the waist maneuvering the younger man’s body on top of his.

Jared sat up to where his hips were level to the older man’s moaning as he felt the hard on below him and he started sliding his body back and forth causing the older man’s eyes to roll back into their sockets.

Jensen’s breath hitched as the younger man started rolling his hips, dipping down grinding his hard on against his own on every third roll. 

His hands shot up, grabbing Jared by the waist as his own thrust up to add more friction to the pleasure.

Jared’s head leaned back as his heart beat violently against his rib cage, pounding away unsteadily as if it were about to pound its way right out of his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Euphoria settling in as Jared became one with every thing around him; Every twitching nerve is awakened and filled with electricity as Jensen grabbed the taller man’s shoulders jerking him forward crashing their lips to crash together, need and desire fighting for dominance in the heat of the shorter man’s mouth.

His hands were everywhere on the younger man’s back gliding their way towards Jared’s ass.

Jared rose back up, into a sitting position. Hips grinding down against Jensen’s hard-on once more. A wide hand pushes down on the younger man’s ass, forcing him to push even harder and he wiggles and rolls his hips just right causing a moan to beat against the inside hollow of the older man’s throat. 

Jared’s eyes rolling back in his head as he arches his spine, long neck stretched back and he feels like he’s going to crawl right out of his skin as he hears the older man’s breathy moan. "God, yes. That's it baby," rub me off, so sexy." 

Liquid heat sweeps out over his skin in waves, intensifying as the older man’s thrusts got more pleasurably painful. The whole room began to spin as the pressure has him spiraling, plunging into the deepest sea of ecstasy. Jared’s hips grinding, rolling, sliding with such vigor as his blood ignites into a raging flame not thinking that the older man could take him any higher.

"That’s it baby. Keep riding me.” Jensen moan breathlessly.

They're humping firmly against each other. Jared dipping his hips further with desperation causing the older man to whimper slamming the back of his head against the pillow as Jared braces his arms on the older man’s chest and works his hips even harder; brutal, just shy of painful. Jensen’s arms tighten as his hips are grinding up into each of Jared’s strokes, "That‘s it baby. Grind into me," he gasped 

Sending Jared’s brain on overload as every muscle snapped bowstring-taut and the fire in his blood is roaring through him like an inferno, flames licking his very soul pulsating through his dick soaking the inside of his jeans. 

Jensen’s hand is there lightning fast, palm pressed over the spreading dampness, caressing and milking it as the younger man’s cock continued pulsating its load through his jeans and into the older man’s hand.

Jared continued riding the older man. An agonizing lustful moan slams out of his lips as Jensen follows him over the edge plunging into the darkened sea of ecstasy. 

“Wow.” Jensen breathed. “If you are this good with your clothes on, I can’t wait until the day they come off.”

Jared lying on top of the older man chuckles before they both settled in for a blissful sleep.

Morning came and Jensen was the first to awaken, He felt the hot breath in the crook of his neck. He tightened his arm, squeezing the younger man against him.

“Mmm.” Was Jared’s only response while nuzzling his nose into the crook of the older man’s neck.

Jensen turned his head slightly, kissing the younger man’s forehead.

Jared’s eyes fluttered open. “Hi.”

Jensen smiled. “Hi yourself. How much do you remember from last night?”

“Everything.” Admitted Jared proudly.

“Are you okay with it?” Jensen asked, his voice laced with doubt.

Just then Jared’s eyes lit up with horror. “OH GOD. YOU REGRET IT. I PUSHED YOU AND NOW YOU REGRET IT. I AM SO, SO SORRY.”

Jensen chuckled. “No Jay. I don’t regret it. I was just worried that I took advantage of you last night when you were so vulnerable.”

Jared looked down. “I don’t feel like you took advantage of me.”

Jensen studied the younger man’s face. “I don’t want to be your rebound guy. If I’m just a substitute for Tom, then tell me now and I will leave and never come back.”

Jared looked up fearfully. He couldn’t believe what Jensen was accusing him of. “I would never do that. I am not that kind of person. Please, you have to believe me.”

Jensen held the palms of his hands out in front of him in complete surrender. “Alright. Alright. I’m not accusing you of anything. I just wanted to make sure is all.”

Jared shook his head. “Well, I would never treat you like that because I know how it feels and it sucks.”

Jensen leaned forward giving Jared a chaste of a kiss. 

When Jensen pulled back, Jared could feel the taste lingering on seam. 

“Breakfast?” Asked Jensen, His hot breath caressing Jared’s wanting mouth. 

“Shower first.” Responded Jared as his lips feathered its way across the older man’s.

“Yea. I guess your right.” Then Jensen slid off the bed.

“If you want we could take one together so we could save on the hot water.” Jared offered.

You just want to see how I look with my clothes off.” Jensen teased earning himself a breathy chuckle from the younger man.

As they were stripping they were wincing and cursing as they began peeling their underwear carefully from their pubic hair.

“Remind me.” Hissed Jensen. “That next time we decide to rub each other off, we‘ll take a shower afterwards, my underwear is sticking like tacky glue.”.

Jared laughed. “So there will be a next time huh?”

“Only if you want it.” Answered Jensen without turning around. “Ouch. Fucking underwear.”

“You know.” Teased Jared. “We could have taken a shower last night but I was too drunk and you were too lazy.”

“You need help with that?” Offered Jensen as he quickly turned around yanking Jared’s underwear down.”

The younger man’s eyes immediate watered as he hunched over holding his groin, the heel of his hand pressed firmly against the offended pubic area in hopes to stop the pinching, throbbing pain. “OUCH, YOU ASS.”

“Well you shouldn’t have called me lazy.” Laughed Jensen.

“You’re right.” Said Jared in a syrupy, sweet voice. “Allow me to return the favor.” Then he ripped the older man’s underwear down.” 

Jensen’s hands flew to his groin trying to soothe the pain from the pubic area. “SON OF A BITCH THAT FUCKING HURT.”

“You want me to kiss it and make it better?” Asked Jared seductively.

“Maybe later.” Responded Jensen but right now, lets take a shower.

As the both stepped into the tub, Jared’s back towards the older man. “Jensen?”

“Hmmm?” Jensen pulled the bar of soap from the shower caddy and immediately started scrubbing his shoulders.

“Are you mad at me for ripping your underwear down?” Jared asked, his back still facing Jensen.

“Of course not. I had it coming.” Jensen bent down and began scrubbing his legs.

“Okay.” Jared stood beneath the shower spray, water cascading over his golden skin.

As Jensen began to wash the younger man’s back, Jared turned around pressing his body firmly against the older man’s. “Touch me.” He whispered, his voice echoing and bouncing from the tiled walls.

“I want to.” Jensen moaned.

“Then just do it.” Jared begged, his voice so heavy with lust as he dragged his thigh and cradled his knee into the warmth of the older man’s balls.

Jensen’s head fell back, Eyes rolling as he groaned at the contact, his body conveying the emotions his mouth never could.

Jensen shifted, bringing his head forward and pressed small soft, open mouth kisses on the younger man’s neck and chest.

Jared’s head fell back, leaning against the wet tile behind him. Eyes closed, mouth wide open as his breathing quickened. His hips thrusts forwards causing his dick to stroke against the older man’s thighs.

Both of them bathed in a silver light as the water collected between them. Jared’s hands opened wide as he grabbed the older man’s hips, thrusting him forward, grinding their entire bodies together melting into one perfect being. 

The small flame that started in their bodies, quickly igniting into a raging blaze, licking at their souls, spreading until it engulfed their very being; bodies convulsing violently like a volcano spitting out hot lava before one man could warn the other. 

Jensen pulling the younger man against him in desperation, face buried in the crook of the younger man’s neck as he rode against him through the aftershocks bodies quivering against the other one last time before Jared fell against the tiled wall, Jensen fell against the younger man still clinging to him for dear life.

Both men’s breathing began to ease back to normal before Jared heard the older man let out a choked sob.

“Are you…. Crying?” Asked Jared shocked.

“That was so intense.” Jensen’s voice was muffled by the sensitive flesh of the younger man’s neck where it curved into the shoulder.”

“Yeah.” Breathed Jared, “It was.”

Jensen pulled back to look lovingly into the younger man’s eyes. “Tom was stupid to throw you away because if I were him, I wouldn’t let you out of my sight.”

“Well, you know what they say,” Joked Jared. “One man’s garbage is another man’s treasure.”

Jensen did not laugh, he only looked at the other man with sadness. “Is that what you think you are? Garbage?”

Embarrassed by his choice of words. Jared looked away.

Jensen reached out and placed his hand on the younger man’s cheek forcing him to look at him. “I asked you if that you really think your garbage.”

“Yes.” Whispered Jared, almost inaudible. “Kind of.”

“WELL YOU’RE NOT.” Demanded Jensen. “AND DON’T YOU EVER REFERE YOURSELF TO GARBAGE AGAIN. YOU GOT IT?”

Jared silently nodded.

Immediately contrite, Jensen pulled the younger man into his heat. “I’m sorry I yelled at you but it hurts me to even hear you put yourself down like that. You are so much more than what you give yourself credit for.”

Suddenly Jensen felt a vibration against his stomach and laugh. “Your stomach’s growling. I think we should eat before it becomes alive and starts gnawing both of us to bits.

Laughing, they both stepped out of the shower. Jared wearing a clean pair of jeans and Jensen wearing just a towel around his waist not that he had a choice sense the younger man had tossed his clothes in the washer. “Bacon and scrambled eggs for breakfast?” Jared offered.

Jensen turned around from where he was loading the dishwasher. “Sounds great.”

After the table was set with both of their plates and of course coffee to help them get through the day, Jensen decided that it was time they had a talk. “I just want to lay all the cards out on the table.”

Jared stopped in mid bite.

“I’m not a player.” Jensen continued. “I don’t believe in one night stands. It’s not about sex to me, it never has been. I would never take advantage of you. I’d like to see this develop into a long lasting relationship and I hope that you want it too. I would never hurt you in anyway and I would never storm out on you when we have an argument and you start crying. I like you a lot and I would like to see that grow.”

“Jensen.” Jared started.

Jensen stopped him. “I’m not finished.. Now I’m just gonna come out and say it. Jared I want you and I want you bad. I don’t want last night or this morning to turn out to be a one time thing. You don’t have to change who you are for me. You can be yourself around me. I think you’re beautiful, you’re sensitive and you’re amazing even though you can’t see that. You have a lot of love in you to give and yesterday when I told you that any guy would be lucky to get that kind of love from you, well…. I’d like to be that guy. You don’t have to give me an answer right now. Just take your time and think about it. I won’t rush you.”

Jared swallowed down the lump in his throat, his voice thick with emotion. “I don’t need time. I want those things too. I want to be with you. You make me feel like a person. You make me feel that I am worthy of being loved.”

“You are worthy Jay.” Jensen nearly pleaded for understanding. “You don’t ever have to worry about me walking out on you. I want Tom to be your thing of the past. I don’t want to compete with what you had with him. I don’t want to compete with him at all. I don’t want you if your body is with me and your mind is with him. I’m sorry if that makes me selfish but I want all of you; body, mind and soul. And I want your heart.”

Jared wiped a solitary tear from his eye. “Then you can have all of me.”

“Come ere.” Whispered Jensen with his arms opened wide.

Jared quietly walked over to the older man leaning into his embrace.

Jensen pulled the younger man onto his lap. Holding him firmly against his chest while Jared’s chin rested on his shoulder.

They both pulled back at the same time before Jensen pulled the younger man forward, their lips crashing together. 

Just then, the buzzard sounded, “Your clothes are done.” Said Jared.

Jensen stared at him in disbelief. “Wow. That was fast.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Their both from sears.” Offered Jared as if that made all the difference in the world.

Once done, Jensen got dressed and was putting on his shoes.

“Where are you going?” Asked Jared.

“I have to go home and unpack.” Jensen answered.

Jared looked down shyly while dragging his foot back and forth, “I could help if you want”

Jensen looked up surprised. “You’d do that for me?”

“Well…. Yeah.” Responded Jared. “You’ve been there for me when I needed someone, it’s the least I could do.”

Jensen jumped up and kissed his new lover on the lips. “Great. Oh and Jay?”

“Hmmm?” Jared responded absent mindedly

“Don’t look down so much. I like looking into your pretty eyes” Instructed Jensen as he placed his hand briefly on the taller man’s right shoulder.

Jared smirked before they both left the house.

Once they were done unpacking Jensen’s things, “You know, this is the first time sleeping in my new home and I really do want to sleep here but I don’t want to do it alone.”

Jared looked shyly away “Are you asking me to sleep over?”

Jensen looked over at the younger man. “Yeah so what do you say?”

“Um. Sure. I mean, if you want me to. I don’t mind.” Jared could be so endearing when he’s bashful.

Jensen chuckled. “We’ve seen each other naked, I think you could drop the shyness act.”

Jared looked down at the navy blue carpet.

Jensen’s eyes widened with amusement “YOU ARE SHY. I thought it was an act but it’s not. Look Jay, you don’t have to be shy around me. We already got each other off twice so I think you can let your guard down, I won’t hurt you and I don’t want you to ever be afraid to open up to me about anything. I’m always here to listen and I’m always here to comfort you so I think it’s time for you to come out of your shell. Let me see the real you. No hiding.”

“Okay.” Jared mumbled stepping forward, lip pressed against the older man’s, tongue tracing along the seam.”

“That’s better.” Jensen moaned. “That’s a lot better.

While Jared was in the older man’s bathroom something caught his eye causing him to convulse into laughing fits.

“You okay Jay?” Yelled Jensen banging on the bathroom door.

Jared opened up the door holding a roll of toilet paper in his hand. “I see you unpacked the toilet paper.”

Remembering the joke the day before, the Jensen joined the him into his insane laughter. Both of them wiping their eyes, breathing starting to slow back to normal before Jared spoke again. “And I thought about bringing a roll over with me tonight….”

“So we didn’t have to use the packing tape from the boxes.” Jensen finished for him causing another fit of laughter between both men.

Their laughter turned into a combined wind down sigh before Jared shyly looked away. “So…. Where do you want me to sleep?” 

“Where do you think Jare bear?” Jensen teased. “I want you here asleep in my arms.”

Jared gave a full toothy grin at the nick name he just inherited from his new lover. “I thought you’d never ask.” Then he jumped on the bed causing it to shake. Jensen’s arms flew outward towards the younger man, enveloping him in his embrace. “So are we sleeping in our jeans tonight because I for one prefer sleeping commando.

In response, Jared slid off his jeans and boxers and slid under the comforter beside the naked, older man. 

“Ahh,” Jensen observed. “This time it’s boxers instead of briefs huh.”

“I was just in the mood for boxers today.” Jared explained as he slid closer to the older man.

Jensen leaned towards the younger man, arm wrapped around his firm, sculptured waist and nose buried in the crook of Jared’s neck inhaling the natural, earthy scent of the younger man. Then he parted his lips, tongue snaking out part way to taste that tender flesh that curves into the shoulder blade.

Jared let out a breathy moan as his eyes rolled back, lolling his head to the side to allow more access as the older man started rolling his tongue, drawing wet circles on that luscious, long neck.

When Jared thrust his hip forward, Jensen spoke into his young lover’s ear. “Shh. Just lie there and let me take care of you.”

“I want you inside me.” Jared gritted out, voice heavy with lust and need.

“We’re taking this slow remember.” Jensen crooned. “Baby steps.”

Jared was beginning to loose his patience. “But if we take it too slow, I might as well join the convent.”

Jensen lifted himself above the younger man, putting his weight on his elbows. “Trust me, it’ll all be worth the wait.”

Jared groaned out his frustration.

Jensen smiled as he continued manipulating the younger man’s body, mapping the contours of Jared’s tender, sculpted flesh.

Jared’s hips bucked as he felt the older man tweak his nipples, pinching them into firmness. 

Yea, that boy’s been tortured enough, Jensen thought as he began to leave a trail of kisses and licks down towards the younger man’s well defined abdomen.

Jared’s dick jerked in response as the older man reached his waist line. The heat of his breath barely grazing the flesh.

Jensen wrapped his fingers around the younger man’s shaft, thumb stroking upward, collecting the pre-cum that was leaking from the slit. 

Jared’s back arched up from the bed as he drew in a deep quivering breath. 

Jensen’s lips puckered just enough to let a cool stream of air leak through as it tenderly caressed the head of the younger man’s shaft.

Jared let out a half hum and a half moan at the airy contact before he felt the warmth of those lips envelope his throbbing cock. Teeth grazing the stretched flesh of the hardened length, tongue tracing along the pulsating vein of the underside. The younger man fisted the sheets on each side of him, eyes rolled back, face set in a seductive pout as a whiny moan slammed out of his lips. Hips thrusting upward on their own volition, fucking the older man’s mouth.

Jensen’s head bobbing as his cheeks hallowed inward with each suck, tongue flicking just beneath the helmet, causing the younger man to jerk, massaging his dick on the older man’s tongue. Jensen started to hum as his lips slid up the shaft to rest around the helmet, tongue darting in and out of the slit.

Jared’s body exploded in beads of sweat, soaking it’s way through the sheets as it glistened in the moonlight that leaked in from the bedroom window. Head thrashing back and forth as his balls became heavy, he felt the older man take them and cup them into the palm of his hand, pushing them inward, caressing them, squeezing them eliciting a moan to fill in the silence that night usually brings. 

Jared’s body became rigid as a warm tingle spread through him, body jerking convulsively as he shot his load into the older man’s mouth.

Jensen’s Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he worked his throat muscles, sucking greedily down every drop of what the younger man had to offer. Tasting the faint, salty flavor not allowing even a smidge of the younger man’s cum go to waste. He continued to suck the man through the aftershocks as Jared shuttered against him on his last vestiges of his orgasm.

Jared felt the bed dip as his new lover crawled up beside him. “That was so….. Hot…… So, if you want, I could suck you off. I owe you that.”

Jensen took his thumb and forefinger to stroke across the younger man’s brow. “You don’t owe me anything baby. That’s not why I did it but while you’re in such a generous mood, how about letting me masturbate against you?”

“Yeah.” Breathed Jared. “I’m up for it.”

“Good.” Said Jensen as he climbed on top of the younger man. Face buried in the crook of the younger man’s neck, hot breath caressing the delicate skin. Hips grinding downward against Jared’s abdomen, his hardened length just grazing the man’s beneath him. Jensen began sliding his body up and down rolling his hips as the stretched length of his shaft dipped down, the tip of it pressing into the younger man’s balls.

“Oh God, you feel so good.” Jensen groaned in the younger man’s ear, breath, hot and heavy, dripping with lust. Soon, the older man’s body movements became frantic as beads of sweat busted all over his bare back.

Jared’s arm’s wrapped desperately around the older man, pulling him firmly against him as the older man’s body began to spasm against his own followed by something warm and slippery sliding down his balls and between his thighs.

He was amazed that the time for the older man to reach his release, it didn’t last as long as his.

As if reading his thoughts, “I held it all in as long as I could until a couple more pumps against your skin is all I needed. Does that bother you?”

Jared smiled against the crook of the older man’s neck. “Not in the least. I thought you were fucking hot.”

Jensen pulled back, eyes twinkling with amusement. “Such language. So…. You think we should clean ourselves up so that we don’t end up stuck to each other tomorrow morning?”

Jared looked lovingly into his partners eyes. “You make it sound so tantalizing but I’m too spent to take a shower.”

Jensen started stroking the younger man’s hair away from his face. “I wasn’t talking about a full shower even though I kinda like the idea but I see your point. Be right back.”

Jared moaned at the lost as the older man slid off of him only to return a second later with a wash cloth. “Mmm.” Responded Jared as he felt the wash cloth, stroke against his length.

“No Jay.” No more foreplay, I’m gonna clean us both off and then we’re going to sleep.”

Jared stretched. “I know but it feels nice.”

“I’ll bet.” Mumbled Jensen as he tossed the wash cloth to the side on the floor before crawling into bed pulling the younger man against him.

Jared turned over on his side, head resting on the older man’s chest, arm resting lazily across Jensen’s stomach. They both fell into a blissful sleep.

 

“So I was thinking.” Said Jensen as the younger man handed him his coffee.

“Did you hurt yourself?” Jared joke.

Jensen raised his head seeing the impish glint in the other man’s eyes. “Thanks. I love you too.”

Jared smiled before his face turned serious. “Okay. What were you thinking about?”

“No. Forget it.” Jensen feigned hurt.

Jared knew his new lover was just messing with him. “OH HO NO. YOU STARTED THIS. Now tell me what you were thinking.”

“Nope. Too late” Jensen’s face twisted into a mixture of pouting and stubbornness. “You’ve done hurt my feelings.”

Jared walked over to the older man. As he approached him, Jensen placed his coffee mug on the coffee table allowing the younger man to slide easily on his lap.

Jared leaned in, softly kissing the older man’s neck, “then *smack* Allow me *smack* to *smack* kiss it better. *smack.*

Jensen closed his eyes, moaning out in pleasure as he felt the younger man leaving a trail of kisses from the crook of his neck to his chin & resting on his lips. Jensen broke the kiss, leaning his head back. “You know, you sure know how to bring a man to his knees.”

Jared pulled back excitedly. “If that’s what it’ll take to get you to talk to me.” Then he started to unbutton his jeans.

Jensen’s hand shot out, grabbing the younger man’s to stop his action. “Alright, alright, uncle, uncle. Okay?”

Jared smiled. “Okay. If that’s the kind of kink you’re into, you can call me uncle.”

Jensen laughed. “Okay. You wanna know what I was thinking?”

Jared eagerly nodded his head. “Yea.”

Jensen smiled and then turned serious. “Okay. What I was thinking is that you and I never had our first date so I was thinking, how about that club that everyone’s been talking about? Tonight, just you and me.”

Jared looked lovingly into the older man’s eyes. “I would like that very much.”

 

Jensen pulled the impala into the parking lot of the club, Jared running his fingers along the dash. It’s so pretty.”

Jensen chuckled. “You here that baby? He called you pretty.”

Jared looked back at the older man, amusement resting in his eyes. “I had no idea that you talked to inanimate objects.”

“I talk to you don’t I?” Jensen mused.


	6. Chapter 6

Jared’s mouth fell open with shock causing the older man to laugh harder. “Yea, that’s payback for you calling me stupid earlier.”

Jared shook his head vigorously. “I DID NOT CALL YOU STUPID.”

“Yes you did.” Jensen playfully argued. “You said. And I quote. Did you hurt yourself?”

Jared looked down embarrassed. “Oh.”

Jensen chuckled again “Yeah. Oh. But I still love you.”

Jared looked up at the older man, eyes clouding with tears.

Jensen looked at his lover, concern resting in his eyes. “What wrong?”

“That was the first time you said that you loved me.” Jared breathed.

Jensen reached out pulling the younger man into his heat as he spoke lovingly into the taller man’s ear. “Well I do. Now, I’m not saying it to put you on the spot because in time, I think you’ll learn to love me too.”

Jared pulled back from the older man. “But I do love you. I was just afraid to say it for the fear that you would reject me.”

Jensen placed his hand lovingly on the younger man’s cheek. “I would never reject you baby.”

Before Jared could respond, the older man leaned in, lips caressing his lips, tongue tracking over the delicate, seam. Both men getting lost in the velvety heat before Jensen pulled away causing the younger man to moan at the loss. “Nope. Sorry, we have to go in now or we’ll end up naked in this car and get arrested for indecent exposer”  
Jared sighed. “Yeah. You’re right and knowing our luck, they’d probably put us in separate jail cells.”

“Exactly.” Jensen agreed. “So let’s go sasquatch. The public awaits.”

 

“Jay, my man.” Greeted Bill. “I was beginning to wonder if you fell off the face of this earth.”

“Bill.” Jared greeted the bouncer shaking the hand that was offered to him. “So am I allowed to come in or will I get thrown out again?”

Bill shook his head. “Just behave yourself.” Then he looked at the older man then back at the younger. “I see you took my advice and moved on with your life.”

“Oh.” Responded Jared suddenly embarrassed. “This is Jensen….. My boyfriend.”

“Hey, nice to meet you.” Responded Jensen extending his hand.

Bill shook it. “Now get your butts inside before I throw you in.”

Both men laughed as they entered the building.

Jared walked over to the bar to get the two of them a beer. When he got back, he saw that Jensen was standing there, frozen. He looked up at the older man, concerned. “What wrong?”

“Uh….” Jensen stammered. “Maybe we should just leave. We could have our own private celebration at home. What do you think about that?”

“No.” Jared disagreed. “It was your idea to come here so we’re staying.”

He looked up to follow his lovers gaze only to see Tom and George together.

Jared placed his hand comfortingly on the older man’s shoulder. “Jensen? We can’t keep avoiding him. We were going to run into him sometime. Remember what I said? Another man’s….”

“Don’t.” Jensen interrupted turning furiously to his new lover. “Don’t you dare finish that sentence. You are not garbage so don’t you ever let me hear you refer yourself that again.” 

“Okay.” Whispered Jared. “I just want you to know that you have my heart. I love you. I don’t want him anymore.” Then he cupped the older man’s cheeks in his palms. “You are the only one I want.” Then he leaned forward, giving his lover a ghost of a kiss.”

“I love you too.” Jensen murmured. “Just don’t refer yourself as garbage because you’re not. You’re much more than that and when you do that, it makes me sound like I went dumpster diving and that’s how I got you. Only desperate people go dumpster diving. You are much more valuable and I was lucky enough to find you.”

Jared’s eyes were shining with tears. “I-I never thought about it that way. I didn’t realize I was calling you desperate when I said that. I’ll never say it again.”

“Good.” Jensen responded. “That’s a start. The next step is for you to stop thinking that way about yourself and I am going to spend the rest of my life showing you just how special you really are because like I said in the car, I love you and that’s forever.”

Before Jared could respond, Tom sauntered over to where the two man were standing. “Hello men.”

Both men nodded their returned greeting.

“So Jared.” Tom continued. “You’re not coming here to make a scene are you because I could have the bouncers come over and kick you out.”

“There will be no scene.” Jensen answered for the younger man. “He’s with me. Wait…. Let me translate that for you. He’s my date.”

“Well….” Responded Tom, voice dripping with disappointment. “Jared….. I’m glad you decided to take my advice and moved on with your life.”

Suddenly the song “I’m all out of love.” sounded over the speakers. That was just what Jensen needed to grab his lover’s hand and lead him on the dance floor. “Come on. We’re on a date remember?”

Both men swaying side to side, Jared’s head resting on the older man’s shoulder, Jensen in turn hands clinging to his lover’s hips, body pressed firmly into the younger man’s heat.

When the song ended, Jared pulled back. “I have to go.”

Jensen grabbed the younger man’s hand causing Jared to looked at him quizzically. “Where are you going?” Jensen accused.

“I’ll be right back.” Jared was gritting his teeth.

“Where?” Jensen demanded.

“I have to pee.” Jared blurted out. “And if you don’t let me go and relieve myself, I’m gonna end up going on the dance floor and I really can’t face that kind of humiliation.”

Jensen let go, embarrassed. “Sorry.”

“I won’t be long.” Jared assured.

Once in the bathroom, Tom found the taller man zipping up his pants. “Hi.” Tom mumbled.

“Hi.” Said Jared trying to push his way past the other man before Tom stopped him, fingers wrapping gently around the taller man’s hand. “Wait.”

Jared stopped. “Look. I told Jensen that I wouldn’t be long.”

“Do you love him?” Asked Tom not looking up at the other man.

“What kind of question is that?” Jared was annoyed.

“A simple one. Do you love him?” Tom demanded. Jared couldn’t understand why that was so important to him.

“Yes.” Jared admitted. “I do and he loves me.”

“I miss you.” Tom mumbled.

Jared didn’t hear what the other man said. “What?”

“I said I miss you.” The other man repeated. “I miss you. I miss us. George and I aren’t getting along. I found out that he was running around on me. Still is. I want you back.”

Jared looked down. “I’m sorry…. Not going to happen. I’m with Jensen now.”

Tom stepped closer to him. “You can’t tell me that you don’t think about this.” Then he pushed up against the younger man, his denim clad cock brushing against Jared’s.

Jared stepped back. “No. You walked out on me. I begged you not to leave. I cried but you left anyway. Now that I found someone else, you want me back?”

Tom reached out, cupping the other man’s cock massaging it gently.

Jared smacked the other man’s hand away. “No Tom. It’s not going to work I’m not cheating on Jensen.”

Tom shook his head. “I’m not talking about you cheating on your lover, I’m talking about you leaving him and coming back to me.”

“No. I’m not leaving him to come back to you. There’s no way in hell. You had your chance and you blew it.”

Tom slammed the other man against the wall. “I didn’t blow it yet because I know the one thing that will change your mind.” Then he quickly started unbuttoning and unzipping the taller man’s jeans. Kissing and biting his lips to distract him. “Don’t fight it Jared. It will go a lot easier if you just relax into it.”

Jared tried to scream for help when Tom’s lips smashed violently into his, muffling out his cries. His pants got jerked down, the other man grabbing his soft flesh, trying to stroke it into hardness and was pissed when his touches had no effect on the other man’s flaccid member.

Then Tom slid down, enveloping the other man’s cock into his mouth, lips wrapping around the entire shaft that remained soft. Frustrated, he pulled back. “What the hell? You need viagara or something?”

Jared only held his breath, tears silently sliding down his cheeks. “It doesn’t matter.” Tom continued. “I don’t need you to be hard for me to enter you.” Tom fell backwards as the other man kicked him in the chin. “Why you son of a bitch.” Tom hissed, grabbing the man’s ankles causing him to loose his balance falling backwards.

Jared tried to scoot away from the advancing man but Tom’s body was already covering his. He unbuttoned his own pants. With his pants down to his ankles, Tom started lubing up his fingers with his own pre-cum.

Jared cried out as he felt a finger pierce his puckered opening. Without waiting for the man to adjust, Tom added a second, then a third. He only got as far as having the head of his dick breach the poor man’s opening when Bill the bouncer entered the restroom.

“What the hell?” Then he grabbed Tom and slammed him against the wall opposite of the one Jared was slammed into.

Bill turned his head to where the almost rape victim was hurriedly pulling up his jeans. “You have to call the police Jay man. You have to stick around and make a statement. You want me to do that?”

Jared’s teary eyes lit up with horror. He didn’t want Jensen to find out. What if he left him because he was soiled by his ex boyfriends hands while still in a relationship with his new true love. He promised Jensen that he was over Tom. “No. Just get him out of here.”

Bill looked curiously at the younger man. “You sure?”

“Yeah.” Jared sniffled. “I don’t want to stick around talking to the police. I just want to get Jensen and go home.”

Bill nodded with understanding. “Well… Today’s your lucky day scumbag. Now get your ass out of here and out of this building. I’m gonna talk to the manager and have your ass banned from this club.”

Tom started walking past Jared. 

Bill looked back at the frightened man. “Don’t worry. Me and the other guys will follow him out to make sure he leaves.”

Jared nodded at the bouncer.

When he was alone, he walked over to the sink, washing his face, hoping it would wash away the guilt and humiliation from him. Once satisfied, he turned and left finding his lover in the same place he left him. “Hey Jay. It’s about time you got back.”

Jared wrapped his arms around the older man, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

Jensen was taken aback by the man’s sudden show of affection. “Uh, okay. I know it must of hurt but I didn’t know it would hurt that bad.”

Jared pulled back, looking quizzically at his lover. “Constipation. Bill told me about it because I was about to come in and see what was taking you so long and Bill the bouncer told me to leave you be. That he just came from there and you were taking a long, rail road shit, groaning the whole time. Maybe you need to start having some fiber in your diet.”

Jared started laughing. He couldn’t believe that they were having this kind of conversation in a club.

“You look like you’ve been crying.” Jensen continued. “That shit must have felt like it was coming out sideways to make your eyes water like that. Damn.”

By this time, Jared is holding his stomach from laughing so hard.

Jensen looked over at his partner, face contorted in slight amusement. “What? What’s so funny?”

“You.” Jared breathed. “You’re standing here with a serious face having a full conversation with me about taking a shit.”

Jensen’s face went back to the serious expression it held moments ago. “Well, I love you and I’m trying to take care of you. You know what happens to a septic tank when it’s not emptied?”

When Jared didn’t respond Jensen continued. “It explodes, sort of and our system is like a septic tank, if we don’t shit on a daily basis, The same things will happen to our organs. Well, they’ll fail anyway. That’s why you need to have daily fiber in your diet.”  
Jared erupted in another fit of laughter.

Jensen grabbed a hold of the younger man. “Jay. Are you okay?” Then he thought about it for a minute. “The shit fumes must have gotten to you, you’re acting like you’re high. That’s what happens when you have a lot of shit backed up in your system, the fumes becomes overwhelming and you can actually get stoned if there’s no ventilation. Sometimes it can become toxic. Were the windows open when you went?”

Tears were streaming from Jared’s eyes because he was laughing so hard. Jensen had to grab a hold of him to keep him from collapsing on the floor, that’s when he noticed the room was silent and all eyes were on him.


	7. Chapter 7

“Dude, what the hell are you talking about?” Asked Bill on the verge of cracking up himself. “You just held an entire conversation about taking a dump with a straight face. Where in the hell did you get your information from?”

Without missing a beat, Jensen answered. “From the internet. When I was constipated for about a week, I checked the internet to see if it was dangerous to go that long without being able to take a shit, What I found nearly scared the shit out of me so I drank some coffee and had some sour crout to loosen my bowls. It worked too.”

“And you had nothing to drink?” Added Bill.

“Just a couple of beers.” Responded Jensen. “I was worried about Jared.”

Bill walked over to where the two men were standing. “First of all, you’re information is wrong and second, you’re alright.” Then he turned to the taller man. “You got yourself a real catch here. Don’t let him go.”

“I won’t.” Said Jared. “I love him. I really do.”

Bill’s eyes softened. “Yeah, I can tell and as for you,” He added turning his attention back to Jensen. “You ever thought of doing stand up because dude you could bring the house down.”

“No.” Responded Jensen. “I never thought about it but I’m a little embarrassed that the whole room heard my conversation.”

The crowd laughed in response to that.

“Well, if you ever do decide to do some stand up.” Bill offered. “I’ll talk to the manager and get him to book you in. You two Jay man. You can start with your conversation about shit.”

Jensen chuckled. “I’ll think about it.”

Jared looked into his lover’s eyes. “Let’s go home.”

“Sounds like a plan baby.” Then Jensen kissed the younger man tenderly on his lips.

On the way home, Jared froze in fear when Jensen spoke. “Hey, too bad you were still in the bathroom. You missed all the excitement when the bouncers literally threw Tom out. He must have really pissed somebody off.

“Damn.” Mumbled Jared. “Too bad I missed that.”

Once in the door, Jared was all over Jensen, pressing himself desperately into the other man’s heat. Jensen fell backwards onto the bed bringing Jared down with him. “What the…” 

But the older man’s words were cut off by Jared’s lips “I want you so bad.” Moaned Jared as he tried fumbling with the buttons of Jensen’s button up shirt when Jensen stopped him by placing his hands gently on the younger man’s.

“Jay, don’t. I don’t want us to be making love with you thinking about Tom the entire time. I don’t want you pretending that I’m him. I’m not playing these games with you. I can’t.”

Hurt, Jared jumped up storming out of the bedroom.

Jensen thought the man had left so he went to go after him stopping at the bottom stairs landing when he noticed the lengthy, huddled forms, Jared was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, his knees where drawn up to his chest, his arms wrapped around his legs, his head bowed down. Jensen could tell by the way the man’s shoulders shook that he was crying and crying hard.

He reached out to place his hand attentively on the sobbing man’s shoulder. “Jay? Was I reading your intentions wrong?”

No response, just more sobbing.

“Come on Jay. Talk to me. Please?”

Jared looked up at the older man with red rimmed eyes, tears staining his cheeks. “You really think so little of me that you honestly believe that I would use you?”

“Was I wrong?” Jensen asked, keeping his voice at a comforting level.

“I wasn’t trying to use you.” Jared hiccupped. “That was not my intention. I wanted you. Not Tom. I don’t want that son of a bitch EVER. When I told you that I love you, I meant it. I take our relationship very seriously. I want you and only you. Did you know that Tom approached me in the men’s restroom?”

Jensen shook his head.

“Well he did.” Jared continued. “He did and he asked me to come back to him but I said no because I love you. That’s what I told him and then he…. Then he….” Jared started sobbing harder, unable to continue.

Jensen attempted to pull the sobbing man into his embrace and was hurt that Jared had pushed him away.

“HE TRIED TO RAPE ME. He thought to get me back, he’d move into my space, giving me the kisses that used to drive me crazy, then he started giving me a blow job. I didn’t even get hard so he got mad and knocked me on the floor, he had the tip of his dick in me when Bill came in. Thank God, Bill came in because he saved me. That’s why you saw Tom get thrown out. I felt so dirty from what happened and I thought I could change that by making love to you. It could take away what almost happened to me. Make me clean again so in a way, I guess I did use you. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Then he collapsed in his lover’s arms, clinging to him in desperation.

“Shhh.” Jensen soothed in the sobbing man’s ear. “It’s alright baby. I’m sorry for accusing you. I’m sorry for not trusting you. I was wrong.” He gripped the younger man tighter as he felt his whole body shaking against his, his lover’s sobs piercing his heart. Jensen held him and rocked him as the younger man’s body began to relax, his crying subsiding into a melancholy whimper.

Jensen pulled back. “I want to make love to you but I want it when you’re ready, not because you feel soiled.”

“I’ve been ready since day one.” Admitted Jared. “But you wanted to take things slow. I’d like to take things to the next level whenever you’re ready.”

Jensen took his hand to gently caress the younger man’s cheek. “I’m ready now. I was planning on taking you after our date but after you told me what happened to you…..”

“What ALMOST happened to me.” Corrected Jared emphasizing the word almost. “And I wouldn’t let some asshole from my past make that decision for us on whether or not to take our relationship to the next level”

Jensen was moved by the younger man’s words, spoken with such feeling and devotion. He didn’t know whether to cry or to kiss the man right there. Fortunately for him, Jared made that decision on his behalf.

Jared leaped forward, smashing his lips into the older man’s feeling him melt into the kiss with such fervor. Hand’s recklessly exploring taught muscles beneath the offending material.

Jensen was the first to break the kiss causing the younger man to moan his disappointment.

“I want to take this to the next level.” Explained Jensen. “But I don’t want to do it on the stairs. I don’t want stair bruises all over my back, legs and ass. It’s just not my kink.”

Jared got up immediately leaving the older man sprawled lazily in a reclining position on the second to the last step. “Point taken….. RACE YA.”

Jensen looked up at the younger man who was already close to the top of the stairs. “NO FAIR. YOU CHEATED BY GIVING YOURSELF A HEAD START.” 

Jared laughed as he took off leaving the older man behind. Before he knew it, he found himself tackled onto the bed, the older man straddling his waist. Both men painting for air.

Jensen was about to wrestle with the Jared when he saw those red, succulent lips suddenly come apart just enough to let air leak through. “So are you going to hold me down? Tell me what a bad boy I’ve been before you punish me? I’m up for anything.”

Jensen reached out to trace along the crevice of his lover’s lips and shook his head. “I’m not into violent sex. It’s not my kink. I like it gentle. I want this to be a memorable experience.”

Jared looked up at the this beautiful man’s eyes bathed in awe. “You make sex sound so romantic.”

“For me, it is.” Responded Jensen, fingers lingering on the bottom of the younger man’s lips. “Sex isn’t about finding your release inside another person, it’s about connection. Body, mind and soul and if you’re ready to submit yourself completely to that then I’m ready also.”

Jared swallowed back the lump in his throat, nodding at his beautiful lover.

“Good.” Whispered Jensen. “Just relax and let me take care of you. Let me show you what love is really supposed to feel like.”

Again, another nod before he felt the other man’s face hovering over his just a fraction of an inch. Warm breath ghosting across the crevice just beneath his nostrils. Jared’s breath hitched, inhaling the other man’s heat. Lips tasting the outer surface of silky, smooth lips, The older man’s tongue, slithering out to taste along the crack of the younger man’s lips, nudging them apart. Jared obliged, allowing that tongue to slip into the dark cavern of his mouth, Moaning as the tip of the older man’s tongue tickled the roof of his mouth. Jared’s tongue swirled around the older man’s licking, tracing the parting center of it, bodies liquefying into the silky smoothness of the other man’s heat.

Jared’s breath hitched causing the other man to pull back, concerned. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Pre-cum.” Jared panted suddenly becoming embarrassed. “Damn pre-cum.”

Jensen chuckled. “Is this your way of telling me I’d better get the show on the road or I’m gonna miss the boat entirely?”

Jared averted his eyes. “Sorry.” He mumbled.

Jensen ignored the younger man’s apology. “God Jay, you telling me that makes me hotter if that’s even possible.” 

Before Jared could begin to comprehend the other man’s next move, the lips were back again. Tongue stroking tongue, teeth clashing, moans mingling in one…. Single…. Breath. The younger man’s hips thrusting upward only to be rewarded with the heavy weight of the other man’s, His hips dipping downward, grinding, denim clad cocks, sliding, pressing, rolling into the other without lips breaking contact. 

 

Jared’s thighs opened up to allow more connection as his dick started to leak of his own volition. He felt the older man’s heartbeat speed up as his thrusts became frantic. “Wait….” yelled Jared breaking the kiss this time. “I want you in me.”

Jensen’s head dipped down, breath caressing the little hairs inside the other man’s ear. “In due time but right now, I am making my own lube.”

Jared nodded with understanding before he felt the hot, searing, lips connect with the crook of his neck, tongue tracing down the delicate skin that arched into shoulder blade.

The young man’s head thrashed to the other side, eyes rolled back, lips curled in a seductive sneer as a moan slammed out of his mouth. Body becoming fevered as it broke out in beads of sweat.

The older man’s tongue slid downward tasting the salty flavor of the other man’s perspiration. Skin clammy and hot to the touch. Mapping his way down the man’s muscular torso. Tongue flicking the buds, that hardened from the moisture of his breath.

“SON OF A BITCH.” The younger man called out as he felt Jensen’s mouth on his denim clad cock, blowing warm air through the fabric as his dick exploding with a vengeance making it look like he pissed himself, that how fast a huge the darkness spreading around the crotch.”

Jared raised his head. “Jensen. I didn’t….”

Jensen placed his hand soothingly on the younger man’s abdomen. “Shhh. I know and if I can make you cum like that by barely touching you, I can’t wait until I’m finally inside.” 

Jared was about to say something else in response until he found his pants being unbuttoned and unzipped.

Jensen pulled the taller man’s pants down to his ankles taking in the full sight of strands of white silk connecting from the slit of the younger man’s cock to his boxers. His own pants followed, both have cum hard the first time but his lover didn’t know that. Didn’t need to at this time. 

Jensen’s hand slid easily up the younger man’s cum covered shaft, slicking his fingers. Coating them generously. 

Jared’s breath hitched as he felt the other man’s forefinger pierce his puckered opening. Body tensing at the invasion. Jensen rubbed the younger man’s inner thigh soothingly with his free hand feeling the taught muscles loosen as Jared nodded his head, giving the okay to push forward. The finger slipped in easily passed the ring of tight muscles, mapping their way, searching for that light at the end of the dark tunnel. Pun intended. Eureka, mission accomplished as the younger man bucked forward, fucking himself on that finger. Movements sputtered and broken find the right rhythm. The noises this man was causing Jensen to want to jack off right then and there but he’d rather cum in that tight, fucking hole than his own hand. All good things come to those who wait. COME, not CUM. Next was finger number two, the MIDDLE finger, the FUCK YOU finger. Big pun intended there. He began scissoring them against the younger man’s prostate causing him to moan like a bitch in heat. Finger number three had entered the quivering mass,

Muscle tensing for about a mili second before the younger man is having a threesome with the fingers that inhabited his wanting whole by fucking himself violently on them. Panting breath becoming ragged, almost on the verge of hyperventilation. Body sliding up and down the mattress as his hips are rolling as fingers continually stroked his prostate. Yup. He’s ready.

Jared moaned at the loss of his three new friends only to be replaced by the head of the other man’s shaft. He felt his hole stretch and burn, His muscled locked, squeezing against the intrusion. 

Jensen stopped. “You okay? Hey, Jay listen to me. You with me?”

Jared nodded as a solitary tear escaped from the corner of his eye.

“I need you to relax for me.” Jensen continued. “Come on. You can do it buddy. Let yourself relax into it. I’m right here. I’m not letting you go.”

When Jensen felt the muscles loosen beginning with the younger man’s thighs, he felt the muscles around the head of his shaft slowly release it’s hold. Jensen still waited for the go ahead. “You okay?”

Jared with his eyes closed. Nodded.

Jensen pushed in a little further, muscled clinched again so he had to remind the younger man to breath in and breath out, muscles loosened once more and he found himself buried to the hilt. Jensen moaned at the tight heat that surrounded his erected shaft.

Jared’s eyes flew open as he felt the man hit his prostate. “HOLY SHIT.”

Jensen smiled. “That’s right baby. Let yourself enjoy it.” Then he felt the strong lengthy legs, wrap around his waist pulling him in further. 

Jensen started his movements slow, not to rush a precious moment such as this, dragging his cock across the man’s prostate, feeling that body wriggle beneath him and the heels digging into his lower back.

Jared’s slammed the back of his head deeply into the pillow, eyes rolled back, lips in a seductive pout as they let a whiny moan seep through, chest rising off the mattress as the older man continued to thrust in him, rolling his hips, balls smacking together as the older man picked up his pace, pounding in a feverish motion. Liquid heat pooling around Jared’s muscular tone igniting into a raging flame as his orgasm rip right through him like a caged beast. His hips bucked wildly as the older man continued to ride him, His balls tightened painfully as he followed his partner over the edge. His dick pulsating filling the younger man with his seed. They held each other through the after shocks as their convulsions simmered into a trimmer.

Jensen crawled over the younger man’s body arms wrapping around him tightly. 

Jared wasn’t ready to let go. He buried his face in the crook of the older man’s neck, panting his heat onto that tender flesh.

Jensen held the younger man tight. Feeling the desperation in his partner’s embrace. Kissing his muscular shoulder and stroking that soft although covered in sweat, still silky hair. He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of sweat, arousal, and pure bliss filled his senses. They held onto each other as they came down from their natural ecstasy high.

Jared was the first to break the silence. “My first time never felt this good.”

Jensen smiled. “That’s because this time, love was involved…. Was it worth the wait?”

“Totally.” Breathed Jared, Causing a chuckle from the other man as he pulled him in tight both quite spent, fell blissfully fell asleep in each other’s arms.

End.


End file.
